


Последнее испанское предупреждение

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Кугар отправился вытаскивать Дженсена из цепких лап Всемирной паутины.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Последнее испанское предупреждение

– Рассчитываю на твое благоразумие, – бросил Кугар перед тем, как выйти из комнаты, где Дженсен зависал перед тремя ноутбуками, расставленными на столе. Сперва требовалось покопаться в базе данных Интерпола, потом – Пентагона. На сладкое Дженсен взломал сервер банка, чтобы отследить получателя перевода, сделанного через связанную с Максом фиктивную компанию. Потратив на это почти сутки и пару литров кофе с колой, он достиг того состояния нервного возбуждения, когда просто так лечь спать уже не получалось. Поэтому сейчас играл в какую-то компьютерную игрушку, чтобы, как выражался сам Дженсен, сбросить пар. Чем конкретно он был занят в эту минуту, Кугар судить не брался, но из-за монитора то и дело доносились возгласы на трех языках, сопровождавшие прохождение очередного уровня. На замечание Дженсен ожидаемо не среагировал. Казалось, он вообще не слышал ничего из происходящего вокруг, провалившись в альтернативную реальность с головой. 

«Нельзя рассчитывать на то, чего нет», – вздохнул Кугар уже в коридоре. Из гостиной их временного пристанища по-прежнему доносился ожесточенный стук клавиш. Самонадеянно было даже предполагать, что Дженсен последует совету не засиживаться до утра.

Два часа спустя ничего не изменилось. Приближался рассвет, а вторая половина кровати так и продолжала пустовать. За это время Кугар даже успел ненадолго задремать. Во сне мертвый Рок держал лезвие ножа у шеи Клэя, в следующий момент обернувшегося Дженсеном. Открыв глаза и отдышавшись, Кугар решительно откинул одеяло. С ночными бдениями Дженсена пора было заканчивать. В противном случае следующие несколько дней тот рисковал провести в состоянии овоща, функционирующего на кофе и простых углеводах. Но Кугар руководствовался не только альтруизмом. Он и под дулом пистолета не признался бы в том, что за последний год, проведенный сначала в Боливии, а потом – в бесконечной погоне за Максом, разучился спать один. Присутствие Дженсена – шумного, болтливого, физически не способного прекратить вертеться даже во сне – странным образом приносило покой. Без его теплого плеча рядом, переброшенной через грудь Кугара руки, запаха геля для душа не получалось нормально выспаться. 

Поэтому Кугар отправился вытаскивать Дженсена из цепких лап Всемирной паутины.

Интервал между постукиваниями по клавишам стал значительно реже. Это говорило о том, что Дженсен уже дошел до той стадии депривации сна, когда у него начинали подрагивать пальцы, но пока еще не уткнулся лицом в стол. В гостиной Кугар лишний раз убедился в правильности сделанных выводов. Дженсен сгорбился над ноутбуком, изредка постукивая по клавиатуре, из его левого уха торчал наушник.

– У тебя три минуты.

– Крокодил идет по лестнице, – сонным голосом сообщил Дженсен. Кажется, он даже не заметил, что уже не один.

– Уже две минуты пятьдесят, – сказал Кугар по-испански. Переход с английского всегда привлекал внимание Дженсена.

Так вышло и сейчас. Осоловело щурясь, он повернул голову, моргнул и вдруг расплылся в счастливой улыбке.

– Ку-у-у-гар! 

– Две сорок. И это последнее предупреждение, – все еще по-испански напомнил Кугар.

– Последнее испанское предупреждение, – в улыбке Дженсена ясно читалось, что хотя он уже плохо понимает смысл своих действий и слов, но останавливаться не намерен. Чертов твердолобый упрямец. Больше Кугар не ждал.

Подкрадываться не пришлось. Дженсен даже не вздрогнул, когда в его плечо впился дротик с транквилизатором, только обернулся, закрыл глаза и разом обмяк. В комнате стало совсем тихо. Кое-как подхватив Дженсена под руки, Кугар дотащил его до дивана. Потом сходил в спальню за одеялом и подушкой и улегся рядом, накрыв их обоих.

Дженсен тут же уткнулся носом ему в плечо и закинул на него ногу. Через пару минут Кугар спал, на этот раз – без сновидений.


End file.
